finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Final Fantasy VIII
Final Fantasy VIII jest ósmą częścią sagi Final Fantasy, wyprodukowana oraz opublikowana przez firmę Squaresoft. Została wydana w lutym 1999 na konsolę PlayStation, oraz od tamtego czasu doczekała się re-edycji na komputery z systemem Microsoft Windows w roku 2000, oraz na platformę Steam w roku 2013. Reżyserem głównym gry był Yoshinori Kitase, razem z pomocą Tetsuyi Nomury, który dostarczył design postaci oraz Nobuo Uematsu, który był głównym kompozytorem. Jest to pierwsza gra z serii która konsekwentnie korzysta z realistycznie proporcjonalnych postaci i jest, również pierwszą która posiada jakąkolwiek formę wokalną. W tym przypadku jest to piosenka skomponowana przez Nobuo Uematsu "Eyes on Me". Final Fantasy VIII dzieje się w fantastycznym świecie z elementami Science-Fiction. Historia skupia się na postaci Squall'a Leonhart'a, młodego żołnierza SeeD zatrudnianego do różnych misji przez Balamb Garden. Squall i jego przyjaciele zostali przydzieleni do pomocy grupie zwanej Forest Owls dowodzonej przez Rinoe Heartilly, działania te szybko rozwijają się w konflikt z siłami Czarodziejki Edei. Gameplay odbiega od standardowego, przedstawianego w innych odsłonach serii. Mimo tego, że cały czas korzysta z Active Time Battle System, zmienia się tradycyjny system boostingu bohaterów poprzez levelowanie (system levelowania nie został całkowicie wyrzucony jak to miało miejsco w Final Fantasy II). W dodaktu gra nie posiada systemu magii bazującego na punktach Magic Points. Zamiast tego, magia jest: zbierana, wysysana z przeciwników lub wytwarzana z różnych przedmiotów. Magia jest tutaj używna głównie do ulepszania postaci poprzez nowy Junction System . Trzynaście tygodni po wydaniu gry, Final Fantasy VIII zarobiło ponad 50$ milionów ze sprzedaży w USA, robiąc z niej ówcześnie najszybciej sprzedającą się odsłoną serii. Final Fantasy VIII stało się jedną z najlepiej sprzedających się gier z serii; sprzedano ponad 8.15 miliona kopii na całym świecie (31.03.2003). Na E3 2019 ogłoszono remaster na ósmą generację konsol oraz na Steam, wydany został 03.09.2019r. Gameplay Gameplay znacząco rózni się od poprzednich tytułów, Junction System oraz nowy sposób wysysania magi to najbardziej zauważalne zmiany. Zamiast levelowania by poznać nowe zaklęcia czy zdobywania nowych umiejętności poprzez bronie lub Job System, gracz jest zmuszony do wysysania czarów z wrogów i z specjalnie przygotowanych do tego punktów (punkty te są w ściśle określonych miejscach oraz zawierają losową ilość konkretnego zaklęcia). Gracz może również produkować magię z różnych przedmiotów. Wspomniany system eliminuję całkowicie system punktów MP, ale zachęca graczy do zachowywania zaklęć do bezpośredniego użycia lub do przyłączenia ich do różnych statystyk związanych z Guardian Forces , które również prowadzą do uczenia się nowych umiejętnosci. Wrogowie są losowo spotykani na mapie świata (random encounter). W drużynie mogą być tylko 3 osoby na raz oraz inaczej niż w pobrzednich odsłonach, Final Fantasy VIII nie wyróżnia rzędu przedniego i tylnego w kwestii zadawanych obrażeń czy możliwości ataku. Każdy członek drużyny może zaatakować jakikolwiek cel. Podczas ataku jako Squall, jeśli w odpowiednim momencie klikniemy jeden z triggerów na padzie to zostaną zadane dodatkowe obrażenia. Guardian Forces Summony w tej odsłonie nazywane są Guardian Forces, często skracane do GFs. Można je użyć tylko po wcześniejszym połączeniu z postacią. Czas który jest potrzebny na przyzwanie GF'ów jest związany z kombinacją postać/GF. Kiedy GF zostanie wybrany, pasek ATB zaczyna działać od tyłu i imię postaci oraz jej HP jest zamienione na imię danego GF'a oraz jego HP. thumb|248px Podobnie do Aeon'ów użytych później w Final Fantasy X, GF'y mają swoje własne HP i mogą otrzymywać obrażenia, zatem osłona przyzywających postaci może okazać się bardzo przydatna. Jeśli podczas przyzywania HP GF"a spadnie do 0, zostaje on znokautowany i przyzywanie zostaje anulowane. GF nie może zostać przyzwany ponownie do momentu późniejszego wskrzeszenia. Kiedy pasek ATB GF'a dojdzie do 0, stwór zostaje przywołany i atakuje w sposób podobny jak w Final Fantasy VII. Jeśli przyzwany GF nauczył się zdolności Boost, gracz może wzmocnić moc ataku GF'a aż do 250%, ale jeśli graczowi się to nie uda, siła ataku może być nawet zredukowana. Guardian Forces otrzymują Punkty Umiejętności (Ability Points) z walk. Punkty te pozwalają na rozwój i naukę nowych zdolności. Każdy GF ma swój własny zestaw umiejętności, ale specjalne, bardzo rzadkie przedmioty pozwalają na modyfikację zestawów. Większość umiejętności potrzebuję tylko połączenia GF'a z postacią ale czasami również bezpośredniego połęcznia z bohaterem. Każdy GF ma umiejętność, którą po nauczeniu da się dołączyć jako komendę podczas walki. Pierwsze trzy Guardian Forces są zdobywane na początku gry. Inne GF'y są opcjonalne i mogą być zdobyte poprzez wykonywanie sidequestów, albo wysysanie ich z bossów. Junctioning Junction System jest stosowany do ulepszania statystyk postaci i do nadawania efektów magicznych/statusowych do broni i "zthumb|296pxbroi". W grze nie występuje zbroja którą da się założyć, ale gracz może zmieniać odporność członków zespołu na obrażenia, właśnie poprzez Junction System. Gracz musi przyłączyć Guardian Force'a, inaczej nie będzie mógł korzystać z komend innych niż Attack. Ulepszanie statystyk potrzebuje magii zdobywanej z przeciwników, punktów specjalnie do tego przygotowanych oraz z przerabiania przedmiotów. Gracz może przyłączyć zaklęcia do statystyk takich jak: Siła, Witalność, Unik czy Celność. Dane atrybuty mogą być modyfikowane ze względu na przyłączonego GF'a. Guardian Force'y mogą odblokować więcej statystyk poprzez zbieranie AP w walkach. Punky Doświadczenia i Leveling Gracz jest nagradzany punktami doświadczenia po pokonaniu losowo napotkanych przeciwników. Każda grywalna postać potrzebuję tylko 1.000 EXP'a do level up'u, gdzie inne gry potrzebują punktów więcej wraz z postępem. Wzrost statystyk sposodowany levelingiem jest nikły, ponieważ główny wzrost atrybutów jest bezpośrednio związany z Junction System. thumb|302px Wrogowie i Bossowie nie mają wcześniej przygotowanego level'u (jednakże bossowie mają level cap'y); wrogowie stają się silniejsi wraz z wyższym levelem gracza. Mogą mieć silniejsze ataki a nawet nowe zdolności. Mają również lepszą magię do wysysania oraz przedmioty do ukradnięcia. W taki sposób rozwijają się przeciwnicy prawie w każdych lokacjach, wyjątkami są: Island Closest to Heaven i Island Closest to Hell, gdzie każda kreatura ma level 100 niezależnie od poziomu drużyny. Innym przykładem jest Lunatic Pandora, gdzie każdy przeciwnik ma level 1, niezależnie od poziomu drużyny. Limit Breaks System Limit Break'ów jest bardziej zaawansowaną wersją Desperation Attacks z Final Fantasy VI. Każda postać ma unikalny Limit Break thumb|278pxbazowany na preferowany przez nią styl walki. Limity są dostępne losowo, po osiągnięciu odpowiednio niskiego poziomu zdrowia. Jedną wartą uwagi zmianą pomiędzy tym systemem a systemem z Final Fantasy VI jest to, że gracz ma opcje atakowania normalnie mimo dostępnego limitu. Drugą zmianą jest to, że Limity mogą być używane w nieskończonność, gdzie Desperation Attacks mogły być użyte tylko raz na walkę. Limity kilku postaci są interaktywne i wymagają od gracza umiejętności i skupienia by zadziałały z największą skutecznością. Field Gameplay Final Fantasy VIII nie posiada skrzyń skarbów, gracz jest nagradzany: magazynami, punktami magii, kartami do gry w Triple Triad i czasami przedmiotami za porozmawianie z NPC'ami. Sceny w miastach nie zawsze są liniowe; czasami odgrywane są scenki opcjonalne jeśli gracz wróci już do wcześniej zwiedzanego miejsca. thumb|290px Inaczej niż w innych ówczesnych odsłonach serii, Dungeony oraz miasta są czasami niejako ze sobą połaczone, gdyż podczas zwiedzania miasta cały czas mogą nas spotkać random encountery. Po skończeniu danego etapu fabuły, miasto z reguły wraca do prawidłowego stanu i gracz może bezpiecznie zwiedzać. Na mapie świata widoczne są punkty magii. Nowością w serii są strefy bezpieczne od potworów, które występują pod postacią dróg. Są dostęne również inne środki transportu jak np. wynajmowany samochód w którym może się skończyć paliwo, pociąg do którego trzeba kupić bilet oraz tradycyjne ptaki Chocobo, które można znaleźć w Chocobo Forests. Można również przemieszczać się Garden'em oraz statkiem powietrznym. Sidequesty i Minigry Final Fantasy VIII wprowadza minigrę w którą można zagrać gdziekolwiek gdzie są obecni NPC'ci, jest to gra karciana Triple Triad która zmienia się z bardzo prostej na bardzo skomplikowaną. Więcej zasad i wariacji na temat zasad można spotkać w zależności od regionu w jakim w danej chwili jest gracz. Zasady mogą zostać przenoszone z jednego rogionu do drugiego. thumb|229px Karty zdobywane z potworów lub przez grę z NPC'tami mogą być przerabiane na różne przedmioty korzystając z umiejętości GF'a Quezacotla "Card Mode". Zaczynająć od totalnie bezwartościowych do niemożliwie cennych przedmiotów przerabianych na najsilniejsze zaklęcia. Karty można zdobywać również poprzez transformowanie w nie napotkanych potworów przy użyciu zdolności "Card". Wystęuje sidequesty bezpośrednio związane z grą w Triple Triad, niektóre z nich nagradzają gracza nowymi kartami. Card Club to sekretny klub dla ekspertów w Triple Triad. Gracz musi im zaimponować by ten mógł się zmierzyć z "Card Master King". Królowa Kart jest podróżującą entuzjastką kart która może wprowadzić nowe karty do gry oraz wpływać na zasady panujące w danym regionie. Inne questy zawierają opcjonalne lokacje np; Shumi Village i teraźniejsze Winhill. Chocobo World to gra na PocketStation kompatybilna z Final Fantasy VIII w której gracz kontroluje Chocobo o imieniu Boko, który wyrusza na przygodę w poszukiwaniu MiniMog'a, towarzyszą mu przy tym Moomba i Cactuar. Jako, że PocketStation nigdy nie wyszło po za granicę Japonii, gracze PlayStation z innych państw nie mogli zagrać w tą grę, ale połączenie z główną grą Final Fantasy VIII zostało zaprogramowne do każdej wersji lokalizacyjnej gry, więc graczemogli kupić PocketStation z Japonii. Chocobo World został przeportowany i zawarty w wersji PC'towej Final Fantasy VIII, włącznie z re-edycją z 2013r, gdzie Chocobo World jest możliwy do zagrania bezpośrednio z launchera po włączeniu Final Fantasy VIII. Bohaterowie Final Fantasy VIII ma 11 grywalnych postaci, 6 z nich używamy przez większość gry, 3 z nich używamy w pewnych momentach a 2 inne to postacie tymczasowe. *Squall Leonhart - Samotny wilk, jest znany jako przerażający wojownik, specjalizuje się w walce rzadkim gunbladem. Choć pozornie oderwany od społeczeństwa i samotny, dojrzewa do przyjaźni z towarzyszami i miłości do Rinoa'y. *Rinoa Heartilly - Piękna młoda kobieta, która zrezygnowała ze spokojnego życia na rzecz dołączenia do ruchu oporu. Ma wiernego psa Angelo. *Quistis Trepe - Członkini SeeD wysokiego szczebla, która pracuje jako instruktor Squall'a. *Zell Dincht - Student Balamb Garden znający niezrównane sztuki walki. Uwielbia hot-dogi. Mimo tego, że jest hałaśliwy, jest wzorowym kadetem. *Selphie Tilmitt - Odważna młoda kobieta. Przeniosła się z Trabia Garden. Radzi sobie ze smutnymi aspektami swojej przeszłości wesołym usposobieniem. *Irvine Kinneas - Ekspert broni palnej i wytrwany kobieciarz. Mimo swojego zachowania, Irvine jest mężczyzną odpowiedzialnym i wrażliwym. Tymczasowo grywalne postacie *Laguna Loire - Namiętny mężczyzna. Mimo tego, że nie lubi przemocy, łapie za broń żeby walczyć z niesprawiedliwością albo kiedy jego bliscy są w niebezpieczeństwie. *Kiros Seagill - Galbadyjski żołnierz. Inteligenta i dobra osoba. Jest najlepszym przyjacielem Laguny. Pełni w grupie funkcję głosu rozsądku. *Ward Zabac - Galbadyjski żołnierz. Troskliwa osoba i najbardziej lojalny przyjaciel Laguny. *Seifer Almasy - Rywal Squall'a i użytkownik gunblade'a. Jego marzeniem jest zostanie rycerzem czarodziejki. *Czarodziejka Edea - Tajemnicza czarodziejka, która działa jako sojusznik Galbadii. Muzyka Soundtrack do gry był dwudziestą trzecią pracą Nobuo Uematsu dla Square. Wydany został na 4 płytach kompaktowych przez DigiCube w Japonii, oraz przez Square EA w Ameryce Północnej. Specjalna wersja orkiestrowa wybranych utworów (zaaranżowana przez Shiro Hamaguchiego) została wydana pod tytułem "FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII". Została również wydana kolekcja grana na pianinie (zaaranżowana przez Shinko Ogatę) pod nazwą "Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII". Utwór "Eyes on Me" autorstwa Nobuo Uematsu, sprzedała się w rekordowej ilości 400,000 kopii, stawiając ją jako najlepiej sprzedającą się piosenką z gry wideo w Japonii, aż do wydania "Hikari" przez Hikaru Utadę z gry Kingdom Hearts. Piosenka wygrała "Song of the Year (Western Music)" podczas 14'nastego Annual Japan Gold Disc Awards w 1999, jako pierwsza piosenka z gry. Inna popularną piosenką z gry jest "Liberi Fatali", chóralna pieśń w jęzku łacińskim grająca podczas intra gry. "FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC" została połączona z "Liberi Fatali" i została zagrana podczas Letnich Igrzysk Olimpijskich w Atenach w 2004r. The Black Mages, zespół który przerabia piosenki z serii Final Fantasy na metal i rock, zaaranżował 5 utworów z Final Fantasy VIII. Są to: "Force Your Way", "The Man with the Machine Gun", "Maybe I'm a Lion", "The Extreme" oraz "Premonition". Porty Wersja PC Final Fantasy VIII była drugą grą Final Fantasy przeportowaną na komputery z systemem Windows. Wersja ta została wydana 31 Grudnia 1999r. oraz wydana ponownie jako re-edycja na platformę Steam 5 Grudnia 2013r. Wersja Steam posiada kilka usprawnień, między innymi możliwośc przyśpieszenia cut-scenek i FMV. Są dostępne wbudowane cheaty takie jak np. "Battle assist" dzięki któremu walka jest praktycznie nie możliwa do przegrania. Podobnie do Final Fantasy VII, re-edycja posiada Magic Booster co pozwala graczowi na zboostowanie magii postaci do 100. Dostępne są osiągnięcia oraz zapis w chmurze. Można grać w okienku jak i w wysokich roździelczościach (aż do 1920x1080 @ 60Hz). Jednak, gra cały czas korzysta z oryginalnego soundtracku midi z 1999r. Chocobo World jest bezpośrednio dostępne po włączeniu gry. 'Wymagania ' Opakowania Final_Fantasy_VIII_Japanese_box_art.jpg|Wersja Japońska Final_Fantasy_8_ntsc-front.jpg|Wersja Amerykańska/Kanadyjska/Meksykańska Final_Fantasy_VIII_European_box_art.jpg|Wersja Europejska FFVIII_Platinum_Cover.jpg|Wersja Platynowa Europejska Kategoria:Gameplay